Thicker Than Water
"Thicker Than Water", retitled "Episode 14", is the fourth episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. It was released on April 25th, 2017 for PC via Steam and the Telltale Store, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live, iOS, and Android worldwide. Summary When the community is threatened from within, Javier manages unlikely alliances for the safety of his loved ones. Plot To be added In-Game Decisions Did you promise that you would help Kate with the family if David left? * 93.8% of players promised you'd help Kate. * 6.2% of players How did you respond to Dr. Lingard's request? * 50% of players assisted in Lingard's suicide. * 48.7% of players refused to kill Lingard. * 1.3% of players let Clementine decide Lingard's fate. Did you tell Kate that you have feelings for her? * 82.3% of players told Kate you shared her feelings. * 17.7% of players Who did you try to save at the execution? * 52.6% of players tried to save Ava. * 47.4% of players tried to save Tripp. Did you shoot Joan or take Clint's deal? * 54.8% of players chose to shoot Joan. * 45.2% of players chose to take the deal. Credits *Javier García *Clementine *Kate García *Eleanor *David García *Gabriel García *Tripp *Conrad (Determinant) *Ava *Paul Lingard *Clint *Joan *Rufus (Determinant) *Kenny (Flashback, Determinant) *Jane (Flashback, Determinant) *Alvin Jr. (Flashback, Determinant) *The New Frontier *Badger (Corpse) *Max (Corpse, Determinant) *Lonnie (Corpse, Determinant) *William Carver (Flashback, Corpse, Determinant) Deaths *Lonnie (Confirmed Fate, Determinant) *Paul Lingard (Determinant) *Ava (Determinant) *Tripp (Determinant) *Joan (Determinant) *Clint (Determinant) *Rufus (Determinant, If he is spared by Javier ) *Conrad (Determinant) *At least 7 members of The New Frontier Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences affects by choices. Season 2 *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead. (If you stayed with Kenny) **Clementine will have a flashback of Kenny. **When Kenny talks about going to Florida, if you choose to say "There are no good people left", then depending on how you ended "In Harm's Way", Kenny will either thank Clementine for trying to save Sarita or giving them time to say goodbye. *Clementine will have a scar/wound on her right cheek. (If you stayed at Wellington) *Clementine will have AJ Inked on her right hand. (If you stayed with Jane) **Clementine will have a flashback of Jane. **Jane will bring up whether or not you watch Carver die in In Harm's Way. *Clementine will have a missing left ring-finger. (If you went alone) Season 3 *Conrad will appear in this episode if he was spared by Javier in "Ties That Bind - Part 2" and did not die in "Above the Law". *Max and Lonnie will appear as corpses in this episode if Max was killed in "Above The Law". *Rufus will appear in this episode if he was spared by Javier in "Ties That Bind - Part 1". *Badger's corpse is shown depending how you killed him, behind a white sheet (If Javier smashed his head), with a perforation (if Conrad shot him or Tripp stab him), with skin green (If left to turn). *Kate will either reunite with Javier's group or will be with them already. *Kate or Gabriel will come to Javier's rescue depending if you stayed with Kate or stick to David's plan. *David's relationship with Javier will be neutral or strained depending whether you stayed with Kate or stick to David's plan. Promotional Poster Videos Trailers The Walking Dead A New Frontier - Ep 4 Thicker Than Water - Official Trailer Trivia *First appearance of Bob. *Last appearance of Lonnie (Corpse, Determinant). *Last appearance of Paul Lingard (Determinant). *Last appearance of Rufus (Determinant). *Last appearance of Clint (Determinant). *Last appearance of Joan (Determinant). *Last appearance of Conrad (Determinant). *Last appearance of Tripp (Determinant). *Last appearance of Ava (Determinant) *Last appearance of Badger (Corpse) *Last appearance of Max (Corpse, Determinant) '' *Last appearance of Kenny ''(Flashback, Determinant) *Last appearance of Jane ''(Flashback Determinant) '' *Last appearance of William Carver ''(Flashback, Corpse Determinant) '' *In the trailer's description, it reads "And therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; It tolls for thee.", this is a reference to Chuck who quotes something similar in "Around Every Corner". *This episode holds the record for most determinant deaths of any episode, with 8 determinant deaths. **It is also the only episode where all named character deaths are determinant. *This episode features one of the few pre-apocalypse scenes in the whole ''The Walking Dead ''franchise. Goofs/Errors/Animating Mistakes *If you chose the deal, David will end up killing Clint; however, if you fail the next QTE after David kills Clint. Javier will die in a non-canon death, but Clint can be seen still alive in the background of Javier's death despite David killing him. *Even if you killed Conrad in episode 2, it's possible for him to appear in this episode. References Category:Season 3 Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes